Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 25\% \times -\dfrac{1}{2} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{1}{2} \times 100\% = -50\%$ Now we have: $ 25\% \times -50\% = {?} $ $ 25\% \times -50\% = -12.5 \% $